Hate Love Relationship
by Kiru Kohaku
Summary: Spain hates him. But he also loves him. Short UK/Spain story. Includes Pirate!England/Conquistador!Spain. Please do not read if you do not like yaoi. Thank you. :D


**Disclaimer: Hetalia does not belong to me.**

**Warning: Contains BoyXBoy aka Yaoi. Please do not read if you cannot take it.**

**Pairing: Pirate!EnglandXConquistador!Spain and EnglandXSpain**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>I hate him.<p>

He put a collar on my neck with a chain stuck in the wall. He tied my hands and feet. He left me in a dungeon cell, with nothing but my shirt, pants, and the many creatures that lived down there. He tortured me, that black whip of his hitting every piece of visible. Soon, my shirt was so torn he just ripped it off.

I loved him.

When he had first chained me up, he would tease me and pleasure me, although he was extremely violent in doing so. After he started using the whip, he would kiss every bit of skin the whip hit. He soon got fed up with my shirt and ripped off. That night, he was more violent than ever. He happily played with my body till I was completely exhausted and dazed. Yet, he seemed like he could go on for a long time to come.

But now…

"Romano, England's coming over today! I think should go home first."

"Damn that eyebrows. Fine then, goodbye."

Romano threw his half-eaten tomato into the trash bin and left.

I stood there, smiling, until I was sure he was out of sight. Then I frowned.

England was coming over in an hour or so. I was going to prepare a simple dish of pasta and needed to pick some tomatoes.

When England arrived, we acted as if nothing had happened between us. But I knew, and I was sure he knew, that I would always remember…those moments…

After eating the pasta, we set down in an open field and talked.

"You know, seating here and talking to you feels unreal since we were always fighting back then."

Before England could say anything, it started to pour. We dashed into the house, but we were already soaking wet.

"Darn. I'm totally soaked!"

England stayed silent, then suddenly smirked, sadistically. I noticed it and shrank back a little. It reminded me way too much about the past.

"Well then, how about I dry you up?"

England dragged me to my bedroom, I had no idea why he would know where it was, and pushed me down onto my bed. He towered over me.

Taking off his belt, he tied my hands together then tied them to the bed post. That was one hell of a long belt.

"Time to re-live some memories…"

He ripped off, he really just tore it off, my shirt and kissed me.

No matter how many hundreds of years have passed, I would never forget his kiss. Rough and sensual.

When he tried to force his tongue into my mouth, I pressed my lips shut.

"Hmmm? What are you trying to do?"

I shook my head.

"But you know what, I love it when you're so…vulnerable, España~."

He started sucking on my neck. I tried my best not to moan and open my mouth.

"Still as stubborn as ever I see."

He then bit down on my neck. I couldn't help but gasp at the sudden pain. He took advantage of that and stuck his tongue in my mouth.

* * *

><p>I woke up later in the evening. My hips hurt and there were red marks all over my body.<p>

"Huh? How'd I get those?" I asked no one in particular.

"You forgot?" England asked from the doorway. He only had his shirt and underwear on. Where were his pants?

My eyes widened as I remembered what happened."Y-Y-You- How dare you do this to me!"

"Hmmm? Why can't I? I did you first didn't I? Why can't I do you now?" There was a cocky smirk on his face. He walked towards me.

I tried to run but remembered that my hips hurt plus I didn't have any clothes on. He reached me in less than a minute.

Tilting my head up, he kissed me full on the lips.

"I love you, Spain."

"I hate you, England."

But after a few seconds, I pouted, sighed, and then gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I love you too…"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed the story. Got the impulse to write this during English lesson for unknown reasons. Maybe it was because I was zoning out instead of paying attention hehe.<strong>

**Please review so I can improve my writing. Thank you. :)**


End file.
